Parallel
by lillynire3
Summary: When Rose (OC, not Tyler) and I get tossed out of our world by Weeping Angels, we find out that Doctor Who is real. Set in Australia to begin with. Containing Ten, Eleven, Thirteen and others, including the Ponds, River, real Rose and lots more. OCs/Doctor friendship. First fic. Rated T to be safe. Summaries are evil. Bad, bad summaries...
1. Prologue

**Hi potential readers! This story sprung from an abandoned school project last year. The teacher wouldn't let us incorporate Weeping Angels, unfortunately. Thus this fanfic was born. It is my first fic and I kind of get side tracked a lot. It probably won't be updated very regularly, due to school and laziness... Sorry! Reviews are welcome, but not required. Hate is not constructive criticism, so no hate please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If you think I do, go talk to the BBC and they will tell you I don't. I also do not own Rose (OC, not Tyler) as she is a real person and would probably kick me if I did. Most of my characters are based off real people, so here is their credit (to avoid more kicking). Guys, you know who you are, and you are awesome! No names mentioned to protect privacy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rose and I were walking in the park the day the Angels got us. We were discussing an episode of Doctor Who, called Asylum Of The Daleks. We were both die hard Whovians, and had dissected every scene. And we had predicted (correctly) that Oswin was a Dalek.

"Soufflé girl is definitely gonna have like survived the explosion so she can come back for the second part of series 7!" said Rose.

"Remember that only her actor is coming back, she might not be being Oswin!" I told her.

"Who?"

"Souffle girl, her name is Oswin Oswald" I swatted her on the shoulder for not remembering. We are both like that; a light smack or a kick solved everything, so long as it didn't actually hurt.

We had stopped in front of one of the statues.

"Hey Erin, look, a Weeping Angel!" said Rose, in mock terror.

"Don't blink!" I joked.

"I challenge you to a staring contest!" she said with a flourish.

One minute later, we still hadn't stopped. We had actually trained ourselves not to blink in case we ever actually did meet a Weeping Angel. I heard movement behind me, but resisted the urge to turn around. My eyes were watering by now but I didn't blink. Rose was doing the exact same. Her gaze drifted to a point behind me, and she gasped.

"I win! You looked away!" I sang out.

"Erin, don't move a muscle." Her voice tremored a bit.

"What, is there a spider? Where?!" I turned around and froze.

In front of me was the statue, but it was no longer standing on its plinth. And it no longer gazed into the distance with a contemplating expression on its face. It was giving the most terrible glare, teeth bared and eyes wide.

"Very funny Rose. Who is that in the costume? Anna?"

"This isn't a joke, Erin, and if it is, I didn't freaking organize it!" she whispered.

"Maybe Anna did, or Sophie?" Anna and Sophie were our other Whovian friends.

"I don't-" she stops in mid sentence.

"Rose?" I looked behind me, before I could stop myself.

I n Rose's place, stood another Angel. It was one of the little cherubs from the fountain we passed half an hour ago. Behind it were three more.

"Baby Angels!" I breathed.

Then I realised my mistake. I had done the one thing you should never do in the presence of a Weeping Angel. I had turned my back on it. I felt a cold touch on my shoulder. Then I was standing, knee-deep in a creek surrounded by gold panners.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Here is the first real chapter. WARNING: some swearing! We will be getting to the good stuff (the Doctor) in Chapter 3. I would like to thank JadeGreene for my first ever review and TheTenthDoctorIsMyGuardian for being my first ever follower! I'm not going to thank everyone from now, but I honestly squealed when I read my emails. People actually read my story! Thank you! Oh, and I'm sorry if my knowledge of the past is a bit off.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would be dead from fangirl overload.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Erin, need you!"

I put down my scissors, and went to the front.

"You called, Elizabeth?""

"Yes, we need four more aprons, two with black, two with white. Also, can you tell Ulrica that I found some fabulous white ribbon for her dress?" she asked.

"Ok- I mean yes."

I went into the back room for the aprons, cursing my slip of tongue. How was it possible, after all these weeks, that I still used modern words? I trailed my fingers along the soft folds of fabric as I went past. Our back room is more of a storage room, and we work in the dining-come-work-room.

"Ulrica! We need four more aprons!" I called.

"What colours?" she asked.

"Black and white, two of each." I replied entering our work room. Ulrica sat at a bench with an old-fashioned sewing machine, the kind you had to step repeatedly on a peddle to make the needle move. Well, old fashioned by my account. These days it was state of the art and very expensive.

Ulrica had short brown hair held back in a bonnet. She looked very much like Elizabeth, which is unsurprising considering the fact that they are sisters. They had moved from England only last year. During my first weeks I kept thinking, _wow, they sound just like the people from Doctor Who!_ But then I got used to it and now I'm starting to sound like them too.

"You cut the fabric and I'll hem them. Then we can sew the straps on."

"All right. Elizabeth says that she found some white ribbon for your dress." I told her.

"Excellent!" she beamed. "My dress will be amazing, I can't wait!"

Ulrica was getting married at the end of next month. Her fiancé, Paul, was a nice enough bloke, but he didn't have much money. Things were going to get ever harder when he moved in. Unlike many couples these days, Ulrika's work would be their main source of income.

I picked up my scissors. I had made so many of these aprons, I didn't even need a pattern. I started snipping out the basic shape. First we would cut the fabric, fold the edges over and sew them down so they don't fray. Then we cut and sew the straps and attach them to the body. Then we iron them. Ugh. Ironing in the past is like having to do 20 push ups before you can walk anywhere. You have to heave this heavy cast iron thing into the fire, heave it out again and push it around! I hate ironing in my own time, let alone here. I start to think about home. Pain wells up inside me. I miss my family and home so much. I even miss my annoying sister. And that's saying something!

I push these thoughts to the side when Elizabeth comes flying into the room. She circles he table to put something away, gestures for me to go out front and picks up my discarded scissors. I giggled. I think Elizabeth has the power to read minds. Whenever I'm feeling down she sort of appears with something for me to do.

I like Elizabeth, even if she is a bit severe. She has a calming nature, which I learned when I had first arrived. I had fainted and nearly drowned in the creek. She had been walking past when they pulled me from the water, and immediately offered to take me in. When I woke she made me a cup of tea and refused to let me out of bed until I had finished it. By time I had, I was completely calmed down. I hate tea so it took me at least an hour and a half. All that time she kept chatting to me, about where I was, what had happened and who she was. And then out of the blue she asked if I had any family. When I told her no, she said

"Well then. You'll start tomorrow." And just like that, I had a job and a life in the past.

* * *

The little bell on the door jingled as someone came in.

"Jones-Louve Garments and Repairs. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked without looking up.

I heard footsteps as someone came up to the counter. I looked up. A girl, in a ball gown like dress, and a fluffy bonnet stood there.

"Can I help you?" I repeated.

"Erin? Is that you? " The girl said. "You sound like a telemarketer!"

"How do you know my name? Wait - how the heck do you know what a telemarketer is? They haven't even been invented yet!" I asked, suspicious. The girl pulls off her bonnet.

It's Rose.

OH MY GOD!

She looked different though. Her glasses were missing and she was wearing make up. She looked... _older_. Not wrinkly grey haired old, just more mature and wary. But she had only been there two and a half months, same as me. She couldn't look, like, a year older than me!

"Rose?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes! Where the hell have you been?" I was kind of surprised at the anger in her voice.

"You can't talk, where've you been the last two months?" I retorted

"Two months? I've been here for a whole freaking year!" she told me.

Shit.

"W-well, I s-suppose it makes sense, we were touched by different angels," I stammered, trying to come to terms with the fact that my best friend was now a year older than me. Rose stifled a giggle.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You-here-hehe-said-ha-touched by angels! Ahahaha!" she giggled again.

I thought about what I said and started to laugh.

Rose and I have a habit of falling into fits of giggles, for absolutely no reason. It got us into quite a few sticky situations. Now was one of them.

"Erin? What is so amusing? And who is this?" said Elizabeth. Damn.

"This is, er, an old friend of mine, Rose," I managed to get out.

"And what was so funny?" she asked a little suspiciously.

"We found it amusing to meet after many months apart," Rose supplied.

_Thank you!_ I mouthed to her.

"Well, what brings you here? Repairs or something new?" asked Elizabeth, now interested only in her order.

"Oh, I wanted some new trimming for this," she tugged on her dress "it is getting a bit ratty."

"Certainly! If you would come over here, I can sort that out for you," said Elizabeth.

"Oh," Rose's face lit up. "I thought you might not be available, I was going to inform you that I would be coming back later."

"No, no we have time for you now!" Elizabeth led her to the fitting corner.

"Stand up here and I will measure the hem."

Rose stepped up onto the slightly raised platform and Elizabeth called for Ulrica.

"Ulrica, can you please get some of this trimming?" she indicated that on the bottom of Rose's dress.

"Of course," she said, hurrying to retrieve it.

Elizabeth measured and recorded for a few minutes, while I stood awkwardly to the side.

"You'll need to take this off for us to sew the new trimming on. Have you anything to change into?" asked Elizabeth.

"Erm, not really, no," Rose told her.

"Right, Erin go fetch one of your gowns that should fit her. You may entertain her with a walk while we work on the dress,"

Yes!

Now I could talk to her alone!

"Thank you, Elizabeth!" I almost squealed.

Ten minutes later, Rose, wearing one of my gowns, and I were walking down a little bush path that ran behind the store. I could barely contain myself. Spending two and a half months alone in the past makes you rather exited to see someone from your own time.

"So," I said as soon as we were far enough away from the store. "What have you been doing for a _year_ against the diggers?" half quoting the Doctor.

"I could ask you much the same thing!" she said, sounding very posh. That was a just a little different to when she had once said _can you pass please me book?_

"Hey, I asked first! Now answer!" I exclaimed, poking her in the arm.

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "It started that day in the park...


	3. Chapter 2

**...**

**I'm sorry! This is really late, and I don't have an excuse. _I know! I will blame it on Rose. I will say that she was taking forever to read it and say it is ok to post it! MWAHAH_- can you hear me? Oops. So yeah, it is Rose's fault _(hehehe)_.**

**Disclaimer: Nopity, nope, nope I only own myself. Which does not include Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rose felt her feet slam onto the ground, and a moment later her knees followed. She felt slightly queasy, but pushed herself upright anyway. She brushed off her knees and took in her surroundings. A clump of trees stood not far off and a small creek trickled past to her left. It was searing hot and she wanted to pull off her jumper. But what really got her was not the heat or random location, no. It was the gun pointed at her head.

'Gimme yer money!' said the gun holder. He was big and muscly, but his appearance was slightly diminished by the pink shirt he was wearing. It had obviously once been red but had faded in the hot Australian sun.

Rose felt no need to be scared. She did what any girl would have in her situation. She kneed him in the nuts and ran for it.

Luckily the bush ranger had been too preoccupied with his painful area to fire his gun. Rose ran for the trees, not looking back. She climbed the nearest one without hesitation.

Recovering from the pain, the bushranger looked around.

'Blast 'er, she got away!' The bushranger cursed. Just then, Rose noticed a cloud of dust on the track. She could just make out two horses and a carriage and it was closer to her than it was to the unsuspecting bushranger. The carriage was a fair way off so Rose tentatively descended her tree.

As the carriage drew near, she ran forward a few steps and screamed. Loudly.

The horses reared, the driver shouted and the bushranger swore. The latter turned to face Rose, who smiled and pointed. He looked in the direction of her finger. His face paled beneath the dirt. He turned yet again and fled for the trees.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Said the reason the bushranger had run. A well dressed man wearing a top hat and holding a gun, looked back to the carriage.

"All is well, Natasha, dear. Come out if you wish." He told the woman sitting in the carriage. She emerged slowly. As she stood her dress fell to its full length, reaching just below her ankles. It was pale yellow and covered in lace and glittery bits. Rose instantly felt underdressed.

"My goodness, that gave me a fright. Are you alright?" She was addressing Rose now.

"Um, yeah I think so. Who are you? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." She added quickly.

"I do not mind. My name is Natasha and this is my husband, Edward Johnson." She gestured first to herself and then to the man with the hat. He nodded and doffed said hat. She noticed the gun was now nowhere to be seen.

"What is in a name? Names are just titles and titles don't tell you anything." Rose quoted, before she could stop herself.

"A learned young lady I see." said Edward. Rose wondered at his words until he said

"Shakespeare wrote some fine work. Very well, I shall give you more information. We are heading to Ballarat. I have recently been made Head Editor at the Ballarat Times. I went to Melbourne to pick up Natasha and our daughter."

"Daughter?" questioned Rose. She hadn't seen anyone else in the carriage.

"My darling Isabel. She is four in a week's time." He said, fondness in her voice.

"Edward darling, might I speak with you a moment?" asked Natasha.

"Of course. Would you excuse us for a moment, Miss, er?"

"Rose. Call me Rose. I'll give you your moment now."

"Thank you, Rose."

As they spoke, Rose saw a small pair of feet, clad in black buckle up shoes, hit the ground on the other side of the carriage. They began to wander towards the front of the carriage.

Suspecting who these feet belonged to, Rose began to worry. They were getting very close to the stamping horses and the driver appeared to be having a nap. The feet were now level with the horse's hind legs. They turned to face the horse and started to move forward.

She had a moment's indecision, then she sprinted round the carriage. A small girl was about to step behind the horse. Rose dashed forward and picked up the child, just as the horse noticed their presence.

Rose jumped to safety, not a moment too soon. The horse neighed and kicked out. The driver woke with a start. The little girl screamed and started crying. Her parents looked to the commotion and came running.

As they did, the little girl clung to Rose who instinctively comforted her. She had a cousin her age, back home.

"What happened?!" cried Edward. His wife rushed to relieve Rose of her burden.

"She was t-too near the horse. I-I didn't want her to get hurt, I just grabbed her out of the way!" Stammered Rose slightly panicked.

"You saved her! Thank you so much!" sobbed Natasha. She was close to tears and clutching her daughter.

"Yes, thank you! We have had some, er, rather unfortunate experiences with horses in the past. How can we thank you?" said Edward.

Rose was a little bit surprised by the question. She thought they would have been offended that she took it upon herself to act.

"Well, um, I don't know." She stumbled on the words. Her heart was still pounding from nearly being trampled.

"Is there somewhere you need to go? Do you have a place to stay the night?" He inquired.

"Well, no. Not really, anyway,"

"Then you must stay with us." Said Natasha who was quickly composing herself


	4. Chapter 3

**What is this? A second chapter? I'm apologising for being late... Enjoy the fun stuff and the - won't spoil, won't spoil!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC - in this universe...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, you _have_ done what for the past year?" I asked

"Well, they decided I was too cool to say goodbye to and kept me to work for them. I babysit Isabel and teach her to write things. I also make sure she eats well and is clean."

"Ok...You're Mary Poppins?"

Rose cracked up. Soon I did too. We were laughing our heads off when we heard shouting. It sounded like it was coming from one of the mineshafts. Rose looked at me. I looked at Rose. The noise probably meant trouble.

We picked our skirts and ran towards it.

The closer we got towards it, the more obvious it became that the voices were excited. I quickly reviewed dates inside my head. It was early 1848. The Eureka stockade was in 1854, I think. We had a ton time, and I didn't think the riots started this early, so that wasn't what it was.

"What - do ya - think - it is?" I asked Rose between breathes. Let's just say I can't run very well. Actually that is a complete and utter lie. I can't run more than 100 m at top speed. This is about 3 km an hour.

"Sounds like a discovery!" said Rose, rather effortlessly. Seems goldfields rationing _can_ be good for your figure, in some ways. Lucky bugger.

As we neared the source of the racket, I realised she was right. There were lots of people, lots of shouting and more than a few people trying to sneak forward to steal some. I saw that most of the people had come from the main camp, like us, and were mostly on one side. I indicated to Rose that we should go to the other side. I was breathing to heavily to speak well and I had a stitch. I needed to get fit.

We round the group of people, in search of a better view. I heard someone say

"Big as a horse, I heard!"

Bullshit, if there had been anything that size has been found we would have heard of it in our time. Then again, these days I could believe almost anything.

Almost anything.

Just as I got to the front of the crowd, I glimpsed what was being dug up and did a double take. I felt blindly behind me for Rose, and tugged her forward.

Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Okay firstly, WHAT? Secondly, how? Thirdly, shit!" She stage whispered in my ear. Pretty much summed that up there, Rose.

"First, obvious, second, no freaking idea, third, agreed." I whispered back. "Question of the day is, what the fruitcake do we do?!"

Just then, the team of diggers lifted it out of the ground on a kind of stretcher. Its full extent became visible and a collective shiver ran through those assembled. It was obvious that it wasn't a giant gold nugget now. The diggers placed it on the ground.

The dalek chose that exact moment to come fully to life.

Its head section swung round and its eyestalk lit up slowly.

"Systems_ restoring. Life forms detected. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!_"

The assembled crowd descended into chaos. People were screaming and running. The dalek was shooting people and they were falling down and getting trampled.

"Rose!" I screamed. She had been separated from me in the crowd. I signalled for her to meet me in the trees behind the dalek.

"What do we do?!" She asked frantically, when she arrived.

"Think! What are dalek's weak points?" I told her

"The eyestalk! If we can block it we can push it back in the hole - no wait, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"Remember in 'The Stolen Earth', Wilf shot paint at the dalek? It just fizzed and disappeared! Besides it would just fly right out of the hole!"

"Listen, Rose, if that thing was buried in the ground, that far down, it must have been there, what, 500 years? Those daleks were from the future; maybe it doesn't have that technology!"

"We could die!" She exclaimed. A chill crept through me. Our voices were the only ones I could hear. Dead bodies were scattered through the clearing, but everyone left alive had fled. That meant...

"We are about to." I said.

_"Two life forms remain. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"_

"Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"Duck!"

Realising what she was about to do, I ducked down. A handful of mud flew over my head, hitting the dalek bang on the eye stalk.

_"Vision impaired! Vision impaired!"_

"Good shot!" I yelled, throwing my own handful. A badly aimed laser beam shot past me.

"Push it into the hole!" I heard Rose cry. I ran round to the back of the dalek, where it couldn't accidentally shoot me. I placed my ands on it and pushed with all my might. Rose joined me a moment later, and together we managed to move it towards the hole.

A rock jammed beneath the dalek stymied us for a moment.

"Tip it over!" I shouted.

_"Power systems failing! Fai-l-l-i.."_

We pushed it up, up, up! It teetered on its edge then toppled, upside down, into the hole.

I put my hands on my hips and breathed out. I never wanted to do that again, at least without working out for a couple of years. I looked at Rose and gave her a grin. She returned it.

"Weeping Angels, a dalek now what? We've conquered the Whoniverse!" I told her with a laugh.

"I can answer that!" I looked questioningly at her. "What about him?" She said, pointing behind me. I turned on the spot expecting trouble. And finding it.

A man wearing a blue suit, red Converse shoes and a brown overcoat was running towards us. His spiky hair looked mussed and he was streaked with dirt.

"Hello! Sorry to be a bother, but did a big, shooting metal thing come this way?" He asked, with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh you mean the Dalek? It's in the hole over there." The words tumbled out of my mouth and I promptly fainted.

* * *

**Side note: When Rose says duck (in the story) Rose (in real life) thought I meant the quack quack kind of duck.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! New chapter! Sorry about the wait, I'm being overloaded with homework. Also, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, or complete nonsense in this chapter. I'm kind of half asleep most of time. I might be going back and fixing mistakes in the earlier chapters, so don't get confused if it suddenly changes a little. Wibbly wobbly, chapter wapters.**

**Disclaimer: Matt is leaving. I am dying. If I owned Doctor Who, this wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bright lights swam in front of my face. I tried to grab at them but they evaded me.

"Erin?"

I watched in wonder as the lights arranged themselves into the shape of a star.

"Erin! You need to get up now." The male voice came to me through the lights. "She is persistent isn't she?"

"Here, I'll do it," someone said. It was a girl now. "Erin, if you don't wake up in the next three seconds, I will burn your Doctor Who collection!"

Groggily, I opened my eyes. Rose was standing beside the bed I was lying on. She was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses, a pink tee-shirt and black jeans. Next to her was...

"I'll wake up in a minute." I told Rose.

"You _are_ awake!" said the Doctor.

"I can't be. _You're_ here."

"Why? Am I a dream?"

"No, you are a ficti-" Rose clamped a hand on my mouth.

"Can I have a word with Erin?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, sure!" he said, but didn't move. We both looked at him. "Oh, right, alone." he realised.

* * *

"So you are telling me that I am currently in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, who doesn't know that we know, like, everything about him?"

"Ah, yeah, pretty much." said Rose.

"Okaaay then. I think I need to prove it to myself."

* * *

"Doctor! Erin wants to ask you something."

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered over. I sat up in the bed and studied his face. It was so similar to David Tennant's, that if I hadn't known what I was looking for I wouldn't have noticed. His skin was slightly darker, and his jaw was squarer. But what really caught my attention were his eyes. I never really believed them when they said his eyes were old, but they were. They had seen so much, joy and destruction in equal amounts, and they were tired. So tired.

But then he grinned and it was almost invisible.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" he said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this."

I slapped him. My hand cracked across his cheek.

"OW!" he shrieked. And I mean, _shrieked_. "What was that for?!"

"I was checking to see if I was dreaming!" I said, stifling my giggles.

"Aren't, you supposed to pinch _yourself_? He asked, more than a bit put off.

"Well, my hand _does_ hurt, and it proved you were real too!"

"How, might I ask?"

"If this was a dream, you wouldn't have screamed like a little girl!" I told him before hopping off the bed. I was still wearing my gown for the dress shop.

"OK, I need to change into something more – modern. Rose, lead the way." I said. Rose had been watching this whole encounter, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Well, you aren't wearing my dress from the shop, and as far as I know you don't own anything even remotely pink, so you must have borrowed something from the TARDIS wardrobe. And I applaud you for stealing his glasses." I said, pointing at the Doctor. I was enjoying this far too much.

* * *

Rose lead me through the TARDIS corridors, explaining to me what had happened while I was unconscious.

"So after you fainted, the Doctor was all like, goldfish-" She opened and closed her mouth, imitating said goldfish "-and I just told him to deal with the dalek. So he goes over to the hole, chucks something in and runs back to us. He picks you up, and just says 'RUN!'"

"First thing he said to the other Rose!" I recalled.

"I know, right? Then we start running, and the hole _explodes_, like KABOOM, and we just keep running. We go into the TARDIS, and he is waiting for me to say the, you know, _bigger on the inside_ thingy, so I just go 'nice ride'," she grinned. "The look on his face! You shoulda seen it!"

"I can imagine," I laughed.

We reached a door. Rose stopped.

"You are gonna love this!" she told me, opening the door.

I stepped into a room, full to the brim with clothes. There had to be at least 6 or 7 different levels, with spiral staircases leading up to them. I could see everything from spacesuits (orange one from '42' and 'The Waters of Mars') to ball gowns (the one Rose wore in 'The Unquiet Dead').

"I don't even know where to look!" I exclaimed.

As if by magic, a sign appeared a few steps in front of me. It read:

_TARDIS WARDROBE_

_LEVEL ONE_

_Child Sizes_

_LEVEL TWO_

_Teenage Sizes_

_LEVEL THREE_

_Adult Sizes – Women_

_LEVEL FOUR_

_Adult Sizes – Men_

_LEVEL FIVE_

_Fancy Dress_

_LEVEL SIX_

_Gear (Wet suits, space suits etc.)_

_LEVEL SEVEN_

_The Doctor's Clothes_

Under the last one, someone had scrawled 'Don't touch! I'm looking at you, Jack!'.

"Thanks!" I called, assuming the TARDIS had put it there. There was a slight hum from the ship, as if she was acknowledging me.

I ran up the stairs, fast as my skirts could go. Level One was full of cute little kid's clothes and adorable tiny shoes. Nothing here would fit me. I ran up to Level Two – Teenage Sizes. There was so much choice. Normally I'm not a clothes person, but the sheer amount of _stuff_ here would make anyone excited.

"No chance of my Keep Calm and Don't Blink shirt, is there?" I wondered aloud. Instantly, the dark blue shirt appeared in front of me. TARDIS again.

"Wow, that is so weird. But you can't wear it. He hasn't even done that one yet!" Rose said.

"Oh? Where's he up to?" I said.

"As far as I can tell? Somewhere between The Christmas Invasion and Doomsday."

'Oh like that's helpful!"

"It is! He's Ten, but he mentioned Rose and he wasn't sad and he hasn't mentioned Donna or Martha and-"

"And you can stop now." I cut in. "What should I wear?"

"You know the Doctor, something you can run in." she said, giggling.

"Well, that rules out this." I said, fingering a beautiful deep purple dress. I started browsing. "Practical clothes. Hmmm. Not my strong suit – geddit?"

"Puns aren't your strong suit either," she said.

"Gee, thanks. You are just the most goodest friend there is."

"Grammar, add that one to your list of not-so-strong-suits!"

I cracked up, laughing my head off. I spotted an aisle of pants and skirts. I grabbed a pair of black full length leggings and forest green skirt that looked like they would fit.

"I'd forgotten how much you make me laugh, Rose,"

I found a grey singlet, and added it to my pile.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you. It _was_ a whole year!" she told me as I rounded the corner.

"Oh I'm not. I know you will be mad for at least three and a half hours over something that is big, but entirely not my fault. Now, changing room?"

"In the corner." she pointed. "But still, one year?"

"Still not my fault!" I headed for the changing room.

Three minutes later, I emerged, wearing the clothes I had picked.

"What do I do with this?" I asked Rose, gesturing to the gown in my arms.

"Dump it in that chute, the TARDIS will take care of it," she said. I looked where she was pointing. There was a small metal chute in the wall. I crudely folded the dress and pushed it into the hatch.

"Can we go now?" complained Rose.

I was about to say yes, when I remembered something. I held out a finger and ran off again. Rose groaned.

"You take forever!" she yelled after me.

"Deal with it!" I yelled back. I ran into the shoe aisle, grabbed a pair of size 7 Converse and ran out again. I got halfway back to Rose, when something caught my eye. A dark blue hoodie, with 'Whovians Unite' on the front. I had one just like it at home. I stopped and picked it up. Surely, it couldn't do any harm. The Doctor didn't even know what a Whovian was. I tucked it under my arm and returned to Rose and the stairs.

"Watcha got?" she asked.

"Jumper," I replied, chucking it at her so I could put on my shoes.

"Seriously? Your Triple U jumper?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's warm!" I said defensively. I hopped on the spot, trying not to fall and trying to put my shoe on at the same time. I eventually got them on and done up.

"Ok, allons-y!" I stuck my tongue out. "Beat you there!" I challenged Rose.

* * *

We arrived in the console room out of breath and giggling hysterically. The Doctor looked up as we ran in.

"Hi. Uhhh. You're wearing Converse." he said. God, he was awkward.

"Yup. Snap." I waggled my blue Converse-d foot in his direction.

"Where to?" asked Rose.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, where in time and space are we travelling to?" clarified Rose, like she was talking to a four year old. Which, to be honest, she must have done a lot of in the past year.

"How can you know that? How did you know me before I introduced myself and how did you know about the daleks?" he exclaimed, somewhat confused.

I looked at Rose. She grinned at me.

"Spoilers!" we said in perfect unison. I hi-fived her.

The Doctor just gave us an annoyed look.

"But really, how?"

"We really can't s-" I stopped short. An intense pain shot through my chest, centred over the right half. I hunched over, glimpsing Rose in a similar position. I started to scream. A few moments later it was over.

* * *

"Shhh, I've got you. It's alright I'm here." I looked up and straight into the face of the Eleventh Doctor. I raised my arm to slap him.

He grabbed my wrist just before my hand made contact with his skin. I eyed his hand. It took practice to evade me. Maybe we stick around longer than I thought we would.

"Ok explain to me what the Moffat just happened." I demanded.

"What the Moffat? That's a new one." Rose groaned as she sat up.

"Work in progress, now spill!" I said, directing the last bit at _him_.

"Or hello as they used to say?" he said.

There was a pang in my chest, right in the spot I had come to know as 'my other heart'. He said that to River in 'The Impossible Astronaut'. I glared at him, both for his word choice and for not answering my question.

"Show me your arms," was all he said.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because it might save your life," he said, with such seriousness that I pushed up my sleeves and Rose held out her arms.

"Thought so. Girls, I'm sorry, but you have a rare disease, and will do for a very long time."


End file.
